


Love me please

by Skayla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Underage Drinking, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayla/pseuds/Skayla
Summary: English is not my mothertongue so if you find any mistakes please tell me.





	Love me please

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mothertongue so if you find any mistakes please tell me.

Chapter 1

"Stupid little whore! What did you do this time?! Did you at least get paid?", I yelled at the small boy cowering infront of me. I was furious. The little whore did something stupid and got beaten up by a customer. Bow he wouldn't be able to work for at least the rest of the week. Probably for much longer than that, but I wouldn't pay for his recovery without him working. "I'm sorry. It was..." "Shut the fuck up! Nobody asked for you to speak up. So don't open your mouth unless you can put a cock in it again! Understood?", I interrupted him harshly. 

The boy just nodded with tears streaming down his face. He was about 15 years old and small for his age. His hair was black and a little tousled and he had fair skin with nearly feminine features. "Go upstairs. My room. Wait for me. And don't fucking dare to touch anything!", I warned him. As fast as he could he got to his feet and hurried up the stairs.

Sighing I rubbed my eyes. All these problems gave me a headache. Because no matter if I wanted to or not I had to take care of this. As their procurer I was responsible for my employees safety.

Some phonecalls later I had the name of the client who made my whore unable to work. Now I just had to call some friends who'd get me my money back and teach that bastard a lesson. A good thing I didn't have to do that. Now there was only one problem left I had to take care of.

Sighing again I got up and made my way over to my room. In my room I spotted said problem asleep in my armchair. He looked kinda cute curled up like this. He looked his age. If you'd ignore the forming bruises, his black eye, the cut lip and the dried blood on his nose he looked like a normal teenager.

After staring at him for like 5 minutes, I started waking him up. First I just tapped his sides lightly. As that didn't work I tried shaking him awake. No reaction. He was out cold. That was harder than anticipated. Already getting annoyed again I scooped him up bridal style and carried him to my kingsized bed. With hopes of waking him up that way I just dumped him unceremoniously on the mattress.

The only response I got were some sleepy noises and mumbling. Then finally his eyes fluttered open.

Dark brown eyes looked into my grey ones. Slowly realising where he was and what had happened he tried getting as far away from me as possible. He didn't get far before I reached out and pulled him back to my side of the bed. I held his hands above his head and climbed atop of his writhing body.

His body stopped moving and his eyes were filling with tears. "Stop crying! You owe me the money so I'm gonna take it. Be nice and I'll be careful. At least I won't hurt you on purpose." I made my point clear with slapping him across his already bruised cheek. The ravenhaired boy just whimpered and tried to blink away his tears.

Not caring about that I leaned down and sealed his lips with mine. To finally stop his struggling I bit hard into his cut lip. His pained noises were swallowed by my mouth on his. To calm him down again I soothingly licked over the bite. On my tongue I could taste the blood escaping from his lip. After 'cleaning' his lower lip I forced my tongue into his warm mouth. Exploring it and touching his which didn't react at all.

His entire body was unreacting. He just lay there with his eyes screwn shut and his breathing fast. "Hey. Are you okay? Open your eyes stupid slut!" He didn't respond. Sighing frustratedly I let go of his hands and sat up. That wasn't going as planned. I actually didn't want to hurt or scare him that much. I didn't even know his name. It was probably something russian but I couldn't remember. Only his 'Working-Name'.

As he came here first all of the girls just fell in love with him. That was the mainreason I decided to keep him. Otherwise I would've kicked him out immediately. He had been about 12 years old at the time and not caring about him I just ordered my other employees to tell and teach him everything he had to know. One of them later told me they named him 'Sunny' because of his smile or something like this. I really didn't care.

The small flutter of his eyelids caught my attention. Fearfully he looked up. He was crying again. "Please don't.", he croaked out pathetically. "I'll get you your money. I swear. Just... Please don't." He nearly choked on the words and tried hiding his tearstreaked face in his arms. Pinching the bridge of my nose I contemplated my next actions. If I'd let him get better before I'd make him pay it'd probably be a better experience for either of us and maybe I could make him want it too.

So looking back into his hopeful and red eyes I decided: "Fine. Get better first. But as long as you're unable to work you stay in here. I'll get you food and everything you might need but you won't leave this room. Deal?" "Yes sir.", the kid nodded enthusiastically. His raven hair was falling in his face and I couldn't help but smile a little. Even after everything he went through he still was a kid afterall. "Maybe you should go to sleep. It's already 4.30 am."

I watched as the boy took off his shoes and jeans and climbed under the blanket. I myself put on a shirt and some sweatpants and slipped in bed next to him. 'I shouldn't have taken him in at all. It would've spared me so much trouble.' were the last thoughts before I drifted off into sleep.


End file.
